fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
True Happiness Pretty Cure!
True Happiness Pretty Cure! (トゥルーハピネスプリキュア！ Tourū Hapinesu Purikyua!) is a fan series that takes place in the same universe as Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! The concept of an alternate continuity to a different franchise is introduced. The series is set to air in 2015, but currently the full date is unknown. The themes for this series include mirrors, dance, and desserts, and a motif of being who you really are. Plot True Happiness Pretty Cure! episodes In an effort to capture more Cures, the Phantom Empire begins to focus on not just some parts of Japan, but all parts, as well as the rest of the world. At the same time, a young girl, Ogura Rumi, mysteriously appears, claiming she does not have a family, but lives on her own, and can not remember her past. At her home, she meets Halo, a fairy, who has looked for a girl to be given the power of Pretty Cure. The crystal she gives her shines very bright, allowing Rumi to become Cure Shining Spark! But just what is Rumi's backstory, and how did she end up in this situation? Characters Pretty Cure Ogura Rumi (小倉ルミ Ogura Rumi) A mysterious 14-year-old girl claiming to have an unknown origin. Rumi is very ditzy, especially when she tries to help someone in any situation. She can sometimes be very successful in doing so, though. She does not like seeing people getting angry or falling into conflict, but when things get too out of hand, she reveals she has an incredible punch. She can transform into Cure Shining Spark (キュアシャイニングスパーク Kyua Shainingu Supāku) and has the power of light. She also has one form change, Sweetie Pop (スィーティーポップ Suītī Poppu). Her theme color is yellow in both forms. Later, she unlocks an upgrade, Shining Memory Spark (シャイニングメモリスパーク Shainingu Memori Supāku). As a Cure, she has a tendency to end her sentences with "-nanora" (ナノラ), "-nora" (ノラ), and "-ro" (ロ). Her original, and true, form is a little robot named Alumi (アルミ Arumi), as revealed in episode 20. Mascots Halo (ハロー Harō) Rumi's mascot partner. Halo has a calm personality but has short temper. She often scolds Rumi if she fails to succeed in a battle, although it doesn't happen much. She cares a lot about her partner though, and will often try to protect her. Phantom Empire Other Characters Other Cures In episode 13, the Greek Pretty Cure team appears briefly, fighting a Saiark, but one of the Cures gets captured. In episode 14, the South Korean Cure, Cure Byeolbich, appears as a focus of the episode. There are also Mexican, Brazilian, Chinese, Canadian, Cuban, Dutch, and American Cures, but most of them have been captured. In addition, Cure Shining Spark herself is an international Cure in Flower Maiden Pretty Cure!, a German Pretty Cure team. Items PreChanMirror (プリチェンミラー PuriChenMirā) The transformation item of the series. This allows Rumi to transform and activate form changes with PreCards. She transforms with the phrase Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change! LovePreBrace (ラブプリブレス RabuPuriBuresu) The attack item of the series. This allows attacks to be performed by spinning the rainbow-colored dial. It is found on Cure Shining Spark's left forearm. PreCards (プリカード PuriKādo) The collectible items of the series. These allow Rumi to disguise herself in various forms as a civilian and her Sweetie Pop form change as a Cure. When all of the PreCards are collected, any wish can be granted. Trivia *There are many similarities to Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! but simply because both take place in the same universe. *This is the first series where a Cure is from a different universe outside of Pretty Cure. *This is the third series to use form changes. *This is the fifth series where the Cures transform with cards. *This is the fifth series with bracelets as the attack weapon. *This is the second series with Cures fighting in different countries, the third source where they are known through news broadcasts, and the first series where the Cures are popular in other media besides news broadcasts. *This is the third series where the hair forms before clothes during transformation and the second where the hair forms before the transformation phrase is complete. Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:User: Cure Believe Category:True Happiness Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Dance Themed Series Category:Mirrors Theme Series Category:Sweets Themed Series